My Beloved is Mine
by sablecain
Summary: Sequel to "Two as One Flesh" Obsessed with Team 7, Kara Billings is out there somewhere...watching. Will team 7 be able to catch her before her obsession takes a violent turn?
1. Chapter 1

My Beloved is Mine

M7 does not belong to me, just using the characters for fun! No copy right infringement intended. Forgot to mention in part 1 of course that the ATF universe began with Mog! She's awesome to share!

This is a sequel to "Two as One Flesh"- it won't make a whole lot of sense if you've not read that story first. Again, this one is dug out of the old files.(seriously was written about 14 years ago!) All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Part 1

Chris Larabee frowned and drummed his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair as he listened to Judge Travis speak.

"What do you mean you want my team to leave it alone?" He finally interrupted unable to control his rage any longer.

"Just what I said Chris," the Judge tried to sound sympathetic, but he knew there wasn't much that would sooth the agent.

"This woman!" Chris shouted now. "Comes into my life intending to put a member of my team in danger, disappears after her arrest, and we are suppose to just leave it alone?"

"Chris, please." The older man pinched the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to ward of the oncoming stress headache. "It is out of my hands," he admitted.

Chris just stared. "Out of your hands?"

"Yes, it seems that Miss Billings managed to file a legally binding affidavit before her disappearance. She laid out everything she knew about Desmond and it is enough to help put him away for good this time."

The Judge met Chris' gaze. "She would only get probation anyway. The higher ups are more concerned with," he paused looking discouraged. "With election year and the gun controversy. They want you focused on illegal weapons- not, in their words, a `harmless fugitive.'"

"Harmless?" Chris couldn't believe this. He stood and walked over to the Judge's window looking out at the city. He dug his hands deep into the pocket of his black jeans fearing if he didn't he might hit something.

"Judge, this woman is obsessed with my team."

"I know Chris, and that is the other reason they want you to leave the case alone. They think you are too close to it."

Chris bit back a retort and ran his fingers through his hair. Forget the pockets he was gonna punch whatever he damn well wanted to now. 'Too close to it?' he thought, 'no, the girl had only been stalking him for up to 4 months before he even met her. Too close to it?' He turned back to the Judge.

"So what now?"

"You get on with your other cases. There is an outstanding warrant out on her, but she would be out again in no time. Try to forget about it."

"Yeah right." He slammed the Judge's door behind him and walked briskly from the building to his truck. It had been two weeks since the Desmond/Smith sting. Chris still could not believe he had been so easily set up. Kara Billings. The mere thought of her name sent shivers up and down his spine. She had been working for Jack Desmond all along and almost got Ezra killed by blowing his cover. The way Ezra told it, she had a change of heart and saved his life in the end.

Of course, they all realized why now. She was obsessed with them, with him. Chris focused on his driving for a minute blocking out the disturbing thoughts. He turned into the parking garage and found his parking space. Checking the various vehicles he knew everybody was back from lunch and would be anxiously waiting to hear what the Judge had said to him. Stepping into the elevator, he angrily punched the button for his floor. As the elevator began to move his thoughts once again went to Kara.

The shock of seeing his picture all over her apartment was still raw. He would never admit to the others exactly how shaken he actually was. He was their leader and the six men he had handpicked for his team relied on him for direction. They were family, admittedly severely dysfunctional, but they were family. It filled him with fury that they might now be in some kind of danger from this psycho. His mind drifted to the picture she had sent right after she had disappeared. He still had no clue how she had managed to have it taken.

The thought of being watched unnerved him and not knowing where she was now or whether or not she was still watching his team made his skin itch.

Ten minutes later Chris stood at the conference table waiting for his team to settle. They knew the news was bad just from the expression on his face.

"So?" Vin sat closest to him.

"We are suppose to let the matter drop," Chris told them simply, then waited for their reactions. For a moment the room was silent. Seven men looking angered and shocked.

"What do you mean we are suppose to let the matter drop?" J.D. was the first to voice his confusion.

His hair needed cut again Chris noticed, distractedly.

"In the words of Judge Travis, 'it's out of our hands.'" Chris went on to explain his entire conversation with the Judge.

"You mean they don't care that this psycho bitch is stalking you?" Buck was astounded.

"It's not that they don't care," Josiah answered for Chris his voice resigned, "it's that they care more about the politics of the moment."

"That's not fair," J.D. protested.

"Life is not fair my young friend and anyone that tells you different is trying to sell you something," Ezra drawled bitterly.

Several heads nodded agreeing with his cynical assessment.

"What do we do now?" Nathan asked looking to Chris again.

"Well," Chris sat down and put his hands on the table. "We get on with our cases like we were told." Before anyone could speak up he went on, "but I'll be damned if I'm going to just ignore this situation. I want you all to keep your eyes open. I want calls put in and favors collected. We can't actively go after her, but we are not going to wait and be sitting ducks. I want to find her. Keep it subtle, don't get caught and above all, if you find anything bring it to me immediately. I don't want anyone going off on their own here. We don't know how dangerous Billings is."

His gaze fell on Ezra, he knew it was hard for Ezra to see Kara as dangerous seeing that she saved his life. "She may contact you Ezra."

"Well she will not find a sympathetic ear with me, you know that."

Chris nodded, knowing he could trust Ezra. They had had enough friction when it came to trusting each other. He didn't want one woman to screw things up again. "Alright, get out of here and get back to work," he ordered, his voice slightly lighter then when the meeting had begun.

In his office Chris sat at his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out the picture of himself kissing Kara . They had been on one date and he kissed her goodnight at the door. How she got a picture of it he didn't know. Anger welled up inside him again. He would not just forget about it, he couldn't.

* * *

Kara sat in her rented car watching as Chris pulled out of the parking lot and headed back toward his office. She didn't follow him. He was good at his job and she knew that if she pushed him he would spot her with no problem.

Absently she ran her slim fingers down the silver chain around her neck, until they found the bullet attached to it. She fingered the cold metal and smiled. Her gift from Chris.

Chris. Her mind drifted to her memories with him. The feel of his hand in hers, the soft touch of his lips on her cheek. Sighing she started the car and turned towards her latest hotel.

She was managing quite well on the leftover cash that Jack Desmond had given her not to mention the handful of stolen credit cards she had acquired.

Pulling into the closest parking space, she hurried to her room and locked the door behind her. She dumped her bag and keys on the dresser and stood there a moment examining herself in the mirror.

Her hair was now a soft ash blonde, and cut in a simple chin length bob. She had invested in a pair of colored contacts so now her steel gray eyes shone a deep brown. She'd even gone the extra length of purchasing a pair of non,-prescription glasses. It amazed her the difference these tiny changes made.

Glancing at a photo of Chris she had tucked into the edge of the mirror she smiled.

"You would know me anywhere wouldn't you love?" She touched the photo gently then turned and flopped down on the bed. She grabbed the phone and set it on the bed in front of her. She took a deep breath and picked up the receiver. She dialed the number from memory.

"Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms. How may I direct your call?" The uninterested voice repeated words that no longer had any meaning.

"I'd like to speak to Agent Chris Larabee please," Kara spoke softly.

"Who may I tell him is calling?"

"Mrs. Larabee."

"One moment please."

* * *

Chris was at Vin's desk going over some paperwork with the sharpshooter when he heard his phone rang. Using the phone on Vin's desk he picked up his line.

"Larabee."

"I have a call from Mrs. Larabee for you sir."

The room began to spin "Who?" His voice cracked.

"Mrs. Larabee. Shall I put her through?"

Chris looked around willing the room to be still. He began to snap his fingers at J.D. trying to get the young agent's attention. He ended up with everybody's attention as he said, "Yes put it through…I need a trace!" He yelled before the connection was complete.

J.D. began frantically hammered on his keyboard as Ezra, Buck, Nathan, and Josiah simultaneously reached for their phones.

Vin stood beside Chris leaning in slightly so he could hear.

"Larabee?" Chris answered tentatively.

"Hello Chris."

Immediately he waved at J.D. to make sure he had started the trace. J.D. nodded, his black hair falling across his forehead as he stared at the screen in front of him.

"Kara." Chris kept his voice steady.

"I miss you."

"Kara listen to me, you need to turn yourself in." Chris had no idea what to say to this woman.

"Do you miss me?"

"Kara, listen to me."

"Did you have a good talk with Judge Travis?"

All color drained from Chris' face as his eyes met Vin's.

"Shit!" Ezra mumbled his hand over his receiver.

"10 seconds," J.D. whispered for Chris to keep her talking.

"How the hell?" Chris started to let his anger take over, but a look from Josiah calmed him. "It was okay," he managed.

"You looked good. I miss you." The line went dead.

"DAMN! Tell me you got her?" Chris yelled as he slammed the receiver down.

J. D. held a hand up and tapped at the key board with the other. The entire office held a collective breath.

"Got her," he exclaimed with excitement. "West Side Motor hotel."

"Let's go!" Chris paused only long enough to grab his keys and was still the first one to the elevator.

"I'm riding with you, Cowboy." Vin entered the elevator right behind him.

It took ten minutes for them to get to the hotel, pulling in like it was a major raid. Chris and Vin burst into the main office. The clerk looked startled, only to become more terrified when he saw the other five agents spreading out around the motel. He cooperated immediately, directing the men to room 111.

Chris wanted to be the first one into the room. He put Vin and Ezra opposite him, the others stood back in a ready stance. He inserted the key into the door and cautiously swung the door open, his gun drawn.

"Shit!" He swore as he searched the room, she was gone.

Vin and Ezra followed him into the room while the others kept watch outside.

"Well, she was definitely here. " Ezra gingerly picked up a photo and handed it to Chris. It was an 8x 10 copy of the photo of him kissing her.

"There's something written on the back," Vin pointed out.

Chris flipped the picture over and read the back out loud.

"Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth for thy love is better than wine," he frowned and looked at Ezra.

"It's from Song of Solomon," Ezra explained. "It's a book in the Bible."

"From the Bible?" Chris looked incredulously at the hand written words, trying to process them. "This is from the Bible?"

Ezra nodded grinning slightly. "It's basically a book about two lovers, and it looks like our girl has read it. "

"Better than wine eh?" Vin read over Chris' shoulder, "Buck is going to love that line."

"Great," Chris muttered.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

couple of notes - as I'm going through this I'm noticing lots of then/than mistakes. I've tried to catch them all but if I've missed any please forgive and let me know so I can fix it g also I did write this about 14 years ago so cell phones weren't quite as accessible and there were no smart phones yet (at least not that were affordable!). trying to update as I go but if you run across something that makes you go 'why didn't they just google it on their phone?'- that would be why! Thanks for sticking with it!

* * *

Part 2

Kara walked confidently down the ATF office corridor. She smiled inwardly at her ability to handle security checks with just a smile and some well placed flirting. 'Men,' she thought.

Quickly she stepped into the Team 7 offices. She knew that her call would get all of them out of the office for a short time. Now she had to move fast. She placed her shoulder bag on a nearby desk and opened it. She couldn't believe how small the cameras were. The sales person had assured her they were simple to install. She had memorized the instructions just to be sure.

Looking around she found Chris' office easily and finding the perfect spot installed the tiny camera. She then installed two more in the outer office. One in the corner among the leaves of a dusty fake plant and one over the exit sign that hummed quietly above the door.

She wanted to take a moment to sit in Chris' chair and touch his desk, but glancing at the wall clock she knew there wasn't time. She exited the office and walked back the way she had come in. She knew that the team would enter the building via the parking garage and she only had to pass by that elevator briefly to get to the main one. She took a deep breath and kept walking. The doors the elevator dinged open just as she had passed it. She was careful to maintain her speed and continued walking with out looking back.

* * *

"So what is the plan now Chris?" Buck asked as they exited the elevator. Out of the corner of his eye he noted the shapely woman getting on the main elevator.

"I have no idea." Chris hated the fact that his hands were virtually tied. He had to sit back and wait for Kara to contact him when what he wanted to do was actively search her out, find her, and lock her away. The hotel room had yielded no clues as to where she might head next. Nothing except that stupid picture and the equally horrible verse on the back of it.

He sighed as he waited for the rest of his team to return from the hotel site. Again he wondered to himself, 'How could I have let this happen?' He leaned against the door frame of his office looking out at the main room. Everything felt so foreign, so out of control. He hated not being in control of a situation.

"What's next cowboy?" Vin asked sitting at his desk.

Everyone was back now and watching him, waiting for his decision on what to do.

"J.D., Buck, and Nathan I want you three on the computers. Find out everything there is on this woman. I want to know everything from where she was born to what kind of perfume she wears."

"Obsession," Ezra interrupted.

"What?"

"Ironic as it may seem, she wears Obsession."

"How?" Buck began to ask, but Ezra put his hand up cutting him off.

"She was wearing it the day of the sting and there was a bottle of it in her apartment," he shrugged. "My mother favors the same scent."

"Okay, write it down then and get on the rest!" Chris went on, "Ezra, you and Vin check out all of the hotels in the area. Find out if she has been there or is there now. Check under the name Larabee."

"Under Larabee?" Vin looked at him.

He nodded. "When she called this morning she identified herself to the switchboard as Mrs. Larabee."

"Aw hell," Buck muttered.

Josiah looked concerned. "Chris if she is projecting herself as your wife…"

"I know Josiah, we need to be careful. I want you to brush up this whole Song of Solomon thing for me." Josiah nodded.

"What about Judge Travis?" J.D. questioned, "Won't he blow a fuse if he finds out we are working the case after he told us not to?"

Chris looked at J.D., his eyes hard. "Don't tell him."

He turned and went into his office. Something else was not right, but he couldn't put his finger on it now. He sat down at his desk knowing he needed to get caught up on some paper work and try to give the impression they were moving along on their latest cases, but he had a bad feeling about this whole situation. A very bad feeling.

* * *

Kara settled into her newest hotel room. She had already set up the monitoring equipment and was mesmerized by watching Chris sit at his desk. He looked upset. Almost like he was wearing a mask, a tight frightening mask. She wished he would smile.

"I do love your smile Chris," she whispered.

Movement on the next screen caught her attention and she watched as Ezra leaned back in his chair and stretched. Her friend, Ezra. He seemed to understand her better then the rest of them. If only he could persuade Chris to listen to her. She reached over and turned up the sound hoping that the bugs that were in the camera's weren't too far away to pick up the agent's conversations.

"You get anything?" Vin was asking Ezra as he handed him a cup of coffee.

"Not yet. This coffee is a pitiful excuse for refreshment." Ezra grimaced as he took another sip. "What did you get?"

"Not much. Found one hotel where she stayed over night but that was last week. They only remembered her because she had signed in as Kara Larabee."

"Good Lord," Ezra muttered glancing towards Chris' office, "he doesn't need this."

"What does he mean Chris doesn't need this?" Kara asked out loud. "Of course he needs me, just as much as I need him." She continued to watch and listen to the images.

* * *

"Chris?" Chris looked up to see Nathan standing in his doorway.

"What do you have?"

"Found some of that information you wanted." He came in and sat in one of the leather chairs opposite Chris' desk.

"Her name really is Kara Billings. Born in Georgia. "

"Georgia?"

"Yeah from Atlanta," he looked up with a small smile. "No wonder she likes Ezra almost as much as you."

"Yeah, go on. What else do you have?"

"Well, she lived in Atlanta until she was 18, graduated from high school and came out to Colorado for college. Didn't last more then a year, though. We know she is 23 years old. How she got hooked up with Jack Desmond is still fuzzy. It looks like she floated around from odd job to odd job until she went to work for him. She was involved in some local theater work, though, and her major, while she was in college, was performing arts."

"Yeah we know she's a good actress," Chris frowned. "You mean I'm being stalked by a 23 year old kid?"

"Hey watch it!" J.D. laughed from the doorway.

"No offense intended J.D.," Chris apologized. "You may be little more than a kid, but at least you aren't psycho."

"Maybe you should stay at a safe house tonight Chris," Nathan suggested tentatively.

"No!" Chris was adamant. This bitch is not going to disrupt my life. She's harmless anyway, just a nuisance."

"Chris, you don't know what she might do. She is already presenting herself as your wife. What if something sets her off?"

Chris met Nathan's gaze for a minute, then looked down rubbing his hands across his face. "I doubt she is going to go fatal attraction on me, Nathan and even if she does...I'll have Vin come out and stay at the ranch or something, so I'm not alone. Will that make you feel better about it?"

Nathan smiled. He knew Chris hated relying on others, almost as much as the rest of them did. "For now, but if there is any sign that she is a real danger to you ..."

"Alright Nathan, if she gets violent or something I'll go to a safe house."

"You are such a liar," Nathan said as he walked out of the office. Chris grinned. They all knew him well enough to know there was no way he would go to a safe house if he was physically capable of making the decision.

* * *

Kara paced nervously as she watched the two small black and white screens. Doubt filled her mind. Chris had referred to her as psycho, a bitch and a nuisance. His voice had been hard, and brought back the memory of his anger, as he towered over her in the warehouse.

Ezra had been kind then. She had been trying to help Ezra, for Chris' sake. She could tell how much he cared about his team. She could see it in his eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward watching Chris again. She was relieved he wasn't going to a safe house. She would never hurt him. She needed him. She watched as he looked up, and seemed to stare right into her. Would he find the camera? No there was someone else coming into his office. She'd missed them on the other cameras. Who was he talking to now?

"Hello Mary," Chris' voice lost some of it's previous tightness.

'Who is Mary?' Kara wondered leaning closer to the screen, watching the expression on Chris' face. There was a sudden softness in his eyes. 'Do you care about her?'

"Chris, I came to see how you were doing with everything," The blonde spoke smoothly.

"Everything?" Chris questioned her, leaning back in his chair.

"Kara Billings?" Mary smiled. "And don't tell me it is nothing. Can the paper help in any way?"

'The paper?' Kara scanned her memory. 'Mary Travis, ' she recalled. She had read Travis' write up about the warehouse sting in the Clarion. She had barely mentioned Kara.

"I don't want anything in the paper yet," Chris was saying. "I want her off guard, nice and relaxed, so she can mess up, and we can grab her."

Mary smiled, or at least Kara figured she smiled. She could only see Chris' expressions from this camera. She had seen pictures of this Mary woman in the paper though. Judge Travis' daughter-in-law. "Must be nice to be so connected," Kara murmured. "Now get away from Chris."

"Are you in danger Chris?" Mary's voice was filled with concerned.

"What do you care?" Kara shouted at the TV. "Stay away from him!" she searched for something to throw, but paused as she heard Chris' response.

"I'm not in danger Mary," his voice was confident, "but I do have a lot of work to do," he nodded to his desk.

"That's it, get rid of her," Kara encouraged him.

Mary seemed to pause as if she knew there was more than he was telling her right now. "All right, we'll have dinner soon?" She questioned.

Kara watched as Chris nodded. "Soon," he promised. Her heart stopped. He was serious. He really wanted to have dinner with this Mary. Kara sank onto the bed reaching for a pillow, as she curled into a tight ball. He cared about Mary Travis.

What about everything she had done for him? She had saved Ezra's life, for him, 'and what have I got in return?' she wondered. 'now I'm on the run, he wants to lock me away.' Absently she rubbed her shoulder. It still pained her often where his bullet had caught her. "All I want is you, Chris," she whispered, "all I want is you."

* * *

Ezra entered the main arena and glanced around the busy room. Tables were lined up in make shift rows creating the illusion of aisles. He watched for a moment as people milled from table to table. He watched as Vin entered and walked casually to a nearby table. Gun and knife shows always amazed him. So many weapons and so many people closed in together in one large room.

His source had called and reported that there was some illegal sales going on. Chris had sent him and Vin to check it out. Larabee figured it made a good cover for looking like they were keeping up on their cases while searching for Kara.

Keeping Vin in his sight Ezra started down a different row. Vin caught his gaze and nodded. He was keeping his eyes open.

Ezra stopped at a table covered with hunting knives and looked a couple over critically. The man next to him chatted with the salesman, obviously exaggerating his hunting tale.

"Neanderthal," Ezra muttered under his breath. As he turned away from the table he bumped into a slender blonde woman.

"Pardon me, Ma'am." He apologized as he looked up at her.

"Ezra," Kara smiled, knowing she was giving herself away.

Ezra's eyes widened with surprise. "Kara?" he stopped, as he realized she was pressing a small gun into his ribs.

"Come with me please?" She pushed him along the crowded row and out into the bright sunlight.

"Kara," he started.

"Don't start with me Ezra." She pushed him against the car and quickly removed his weapons, remembering exactly where he kept all of them. She took his cell phone too. "Get in the car."

He looked at her, then at the building hoping to see Vin. They hadn't expected anything like this.

"Get in the car now." Kara waved the gun threateningly at him. He raised his hands in surrender and quickly got into the driver's side of the car. "Shove over." She insisted.

Slowly and carefully Ezra climbed over the gear shift and settled into the passenger seat. Kara climbed in and slammed the door behind. She kept teh gun pointed at him while she started the car.

Once they were on the road he tried again.

"What are you doing, Kara?"

"Shut up, Ezra."

"This isn't going to help your situation. Why don't we just stop and get some coffee and talk about this. You know you can trust me."

Kara glanced at him for a moment, "Trust you?"

"You have before," he tightened his grip on the car door, as she took a curve without slowing down.

"Yeah, and it got me shot, and arrested. All you want Ezra, for all your fancy talk, is to lock me up. All of you think I'm a dangerous bitch who wants nothing more than to hurt Chris." She pulled off the highway onto a side road.

"Kara, you set us up. You could have gotten me killed."

"But I didn't! Don't you see? I didn't." She hit the steering wheel and almost ran off the road.

"Easy!" Ezra grabbed the dashboard

"Will you just shut up! I saved your life for Chris! Don't you see it? He needs me and nothing is going to keep me from him. Nothing! So shut up or I'll gag you." She calmed herself slightly, and focused on the road ahead.

Ezra was silent. Right now it was more important to get to wherever they were going without ending up in a car wreck.

* * *

Vin looked up toward the table Ezra had been standing at. Where was he? He scanned the area quickly catching sight of Ezra and a blonde woman heading for the door. "Where is he going?" he whispered. He made his way toward the doorway as quickly as possible without drawing undo attention to himself.

By the time he made it out side, he caught only the glimpse of Ezra in the passenger side of a car pulling erratically out of the parking lot.

"Where the hell is he going?" he started toward his truck then remembered they had come in Ezra's jag. "Damn," he walked to the car. Ezra had the keys. As he neared the car, he noticed something stuck under the windshield wiper. Dread filled him as he picked up the envelope. He opened it carefully hoping not to ruin any fingerprints, though his heart told him already who it was from. Inside was another picture of Chris. It looked like it had been taken in the last  
couple of days. On the back was written.

'Rise up my love, my fair one and come away. For low the winter is past, the rain is over and gone. My beloved is mine and I am his.'

Vin dialed his cell phone and waited for the other line to pick up. "Chris? We've got a problem."

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Chris was shouting as he stood in his office holding the latest picture from Kara. "How did she know you two were going to be at the gun show?"

"I don't know Chris." Vin shook his head. They were all worried about Ezra. The license plate number he had gotten off the Kara's car revealed only that it was a rental. The name was off the stolen credit card she'd used to pay for it.

"Damn!" Chris handed the picture to Josiah. "Tell me about the shit on the back."

Josiah looked at the words and sighed, "it's from Song of Solomon again. But she is pulling it way out of context."

"Out of context?" J.D. looked confused.

"She's taking phrases and verses and putting them together to mean what she wants them to mean, not what they meant to begin with." Josiah explained. "See here. She took verse 10 from chapter 2 and cut off the first part, then added verse 11. Then she threw in verse 16."

"What does it mean?" Buck asked. "And can it help us find Ezra?"

"I don't know Buck. The verse is suppose to be 'my beloved spake and said unto me, rise up my love, my fair one and come away'. She made it 'rise up my love, my fair one and come away, for lo the winter is past, the rain is over and gone."

"Could she be referring to Ezra as fair one?" Vin asked

"That's the thing. Who knows what she is thinking, " Josiah was frustrated.

Chris looked out the window wondering where Kara could have taken Ezra. What did she want with him and what would she do to him. "I thought it was me she was obsessed with." He looked back at Josiah.

"It is you she is obsessed with, but she knows how to get to you the most. Through your friends."


	3. Chapter 3

part 4

* * *

Kara pulled the car up beside an old warehouse and turned to Ezra, "Get out."

"What are you going to do Kara?" He asked keeping his voice low and calm.

"Just get out." She pointed the gun at him. "And don't try anything."

She got out of the car and kept the gun trained on him as he followed suit. "Turn around," she commanded.

"Kara?"

She leveled the gun at him.

"Alright!" Ezra turned around.

"If you try to fight with me I will shoot you here and now and then I will drag Chris here and if you're still alive…I will shoot him in front of you. You will watch him die. Do you understand?"

Ezra closed his eyes. "No fighting, I understand."

He tensed slightly when she reached under his jacket and pulled his handcuffs off of his belt. She grabbed his arm and snapped the handcuff tightly onto his wrist.

"You don't have to do this Kara," he tried again. "We can work this out somehow."

She ignored him and reached for his other wrist. Ezra pulled away trying to knock her off balance and get a hold of her gun, but she was ready for him bringing the gun down hard on the back of his head. He slumped forward into the car, as she finished handcuffing him.

"You just had to try, didn't you? "she hissed, as she half dragged him into the warehouse. He stumbled, still reeling from the blow to his head. He couldn't see very well, or seem to get his bearings to figure out where they were going.

He tried to process what was going on, but was only aware of Kara pushing and prodding and yelling. There were repeated flashes of bright light and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

Chris glanced at the clock on the office wall. It had been an hour since Kara had taken Ezra, and still they had no leads.

"Chris? Front desk just sent this up."

He turned to see Buck waving an envelope. "I think she sent us another message."

Chris grabbed the envelope from Buck and ripped it open dumping two polaroids onto the desk.

"Damn!" He picked up the first one and frowned.

"What is it?" Vin asked. Chris handed him the photo. "Oh my God, is he in a freezer?"

"A what?" Josiah looked at the photo. Ezra was stuffed, rather uncomfortably, into a deep freezer. On the bottom of the photo Kara had written, 'Make haste, my beloved.'

"Anyone know where this is?" Chris held up the second picture.

"That's the old mason warehouse off the highway," Nathan said, recognizing it immediately. "We can get there in 20, if we hurry."

"Let's go." Chris started for the door.

"How much time does Ezra have?" J.D. asked.

"I don't know, J.D.," Nathan answered him. "It depends on how long he's been in there, and if Kara actually closed the freezer door. Not much though."

* * *

Ezra couldn't move. More importantly he realized he couldn't breathe. He tried to take a breath, but felt suffocated by the dry thick air. Where was he? He tried again to move, but felt like he was cemented in place. It was pitch black. Was he blind? He took another breath and realized that there was no air left in this place. Panic set in. He tried to call out, but made no sound, his arms were asleep. He was covered with sweat. His heart was racing as his shallow breaths reverberated through his head. He was going to die. "Stay awake Ezra," he tried to whisper. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he swore he could hear voices.

"There!" Buck pointed to the old freezer, as he began to run across the warehouse floor. He skidded to a stop. "Ezra!" He yelled as he unlatched the door and pulled it open. A rush of stale air escaped out at him. "Ezra!" Buck yelled again, as he reached in and lifted the unconscious man out of his tomb.

"Is he alive?" J.D. asked, moving so Nathan could get through. Buck laid Ezra gently down onto the floor, as Nathan checked his vitals and Chris worked quickly to unlock the handcuffs. Once the cuffs were off they laid Ezra on his back. Nathan checked his breathing and began mouth to mouth. It seemed like an eternity to everyone watching, but after only a few seconds, Ezra gasped in a breath of his own. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"You okay Ezra?" Nathan asked quietly. Ezra just took another deep breath.

"I am now," he shivered and tried to sit up.

"Easy now," Josiah put his hand on Ezra's chest to keep him down. "Wait for the ambulance."

"Kara," Ezra began…

"We know, she's gone," Josiah explained as they heard Vin directing the EMTs toward them.

"I'm fine," Ezra protested weakly.

"Yeah, but you still need to be checked out," Nathan insisted.

"Nathan," Chris interrupted. Nathan looked up to see Chris with his cell phone out. He hadn't even heard it ring, he'd been so intent on Ezra. The look in Chris' eyes caused him to stop short.

"What is it?" he asked.

Chris looked at him, not knowing how to tell him. "Your house."

"What? Tell me Chris."

"It's on fire."

* * *

Chris remained by Ezra's side, as the others took off for Nathan's place.

"Go on with them, Chris," Ezra said, removing his oxygen mask to speak.

Chris shook his head. "No, Vin has my truck anyway, the only ride I have is with you. " He crawled into the ambulance trying to stay out of the paramedic's way. "You leave that on." He put the mask back over Ezra's mouth and nose. Ezra lay there watching Chris for a moment, then moved his mask again.

"It's not your fault Chris. She's over the edge, my friend."

Chris shook his head his eyes clouding with guilt.

"Keep your that on, Ez," Chris insisted replacing the mask again. "Or I'll get one of these guys to stick a hose up your nose."

"I'll do it too," the EMT nodded.

"Alright, I surrender," Ezra smiled letting Chris replace the mask again, "it's not your fault," he still mumbled through the plastic.

At the hospital, they quickly admitted Ezra to the emergency room. Chris found himself pacing the waiting room by himself for a change. Usually it was six of them waiting on one, waiting to find out if they would live or die. Waiting to find out how many bones were broken, waiting. He hated waiting.

He felt torn. Part of him needed to be here for Ezra, the other part longed to be with Nathan. A fire, God she'd caused this too. He knew it as soon as he heard the words over the phone. He sank into a nearby chair. How had he let this one woman gain so much control over them? How were they going to catch her, and what damage would she do before they caught her?

"Mr. Larabee?" The doctor brought him back to the reality of the waiting room.

"Yeah," he stood.

"Mr. Standish is going to be fine. He is very lucky you found him when you did. He is suffering no ill effects other than a headache. We'll be releasing him tonight."

"He can go tonight?"

"Yes sir. I'd like someone to stay with him over night, though. Just to make sure he has no other problems."

Chris nodded, relief evident on his face. Ezra was going to be fine.

* * *

"You are sure you are okay now?" Chris asked again, as the taxi took them toward Nathan's home.

"Chris, I'm fine. Other than the indignity of being literally stuffed into a freezer... "he stopped and looked out the window. Fire trucks lined the street. Red lights illuminating the dusky sky. "Good lord."

They found everyone standing near the closest fire truck. Nathan looked up as they approached. "Ezra," He smiled obviously pleased at seeing the Southerner up and about.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"I will be. Just keep reminding myself it's just stuff." Nathan tried to smile, but the his grief showed deeply. "Found this taped to the mail box."

Chris took the picture of himself getting into his truck and swore, "Damn it!" He read the back out loud, "Love is as strong as death, jealousy as cruel as the grave. The coal, there of, are coals of fire, which hath a most vehement flame. My beloved is mine and I am his." He looked up at Nathan again. "I'm so sorry."

"It is not your fault, Chris."

They stood together watching the fire fighters struggle with the blaze. Josiah put a comforting arm around Nathan. J. D. started to look around, then walked from one end of the row of fire trucks and onlookers, to the other, growing more anxious as he paced.

"What's wrong kid?" Buck asked, as J.D. came back toward them his was young face creased with worry.

"Where did Vin go? Wasn't he riding with you, Chris? I can't find him anywhere, and he wouldn't just leave," J.D.'s voice trailed off as he caught his meaning.

"No!" Chris broke into a run toward his truck, the others following, except Nathan. Chris pulled up short as his breath caught in his throat. A white envelope stared at him from under his windshield wiper, mocking him.

* * *

'Many waters cannot quench love, neither can the floods drown it. My beloved is mine and I am his.' The words screamed through Chris' mind, as he heard Ezra read them out loud again. Kara was going to try to drown Vin. He steered the truck around a car that was crawling along, then jerked back into his own lane to avoid an oncoming SUV.

"Do you want me to drive?" Ezra asked.

"You can't drive yet." Chris reminded him easing off of the accelerator slightly. Their only clue, this time, were the words South Platte River written on the back of yet another photo of him.

"We are going to find him Chris." Ezra spoke confidently as he glanced back over his shoulder. Josiah had stayed behind to help Nathan at the fire, but Buck and J.D. were having no problem keeping up with them in Buck's truck.

"Why is she doing this Ezra? What does she have to gain?" Chris asked suddenly.

"I don't know Chris. All I know is she thinks she loves you, and that you two need each other."

"But why would I even want her, if she's attacking all of you?"

"Evidently she is in severe need of psychiatric care." Ezra paused a minute, "She's fucking crazy." He rubbed his sore wrists as he was hit with a momentary panic. "You mind if I open the window a bit?"

Chris looked at Ezra noting the paleness of the southerner, then turned back to the road."Yeah go ahead. You okay?"

"Yes, just feeling a mite enclosed at the moment," he explained as he rolled the window down half way. He breathed deep as the cool evening air filled the cab. "I can't seem to get enough," he whispered.

Chris heard him, but before he could comment, his phone rang. "What do you have?" He had put in calls to Judge Travis, and a few other ATF contacts to start the search for Vin and Kara. Anxiously he listened to the voice on the other end. "Where?"

"They find him?" Ezra asked as Chris tossed the phone to Ezra.

"Call Buck tell him we are heading to Northside Memorial." Chris sped up and passed another car.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Kara leaned back in the cab and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how tired she felt. It had been a long day. She smiled as she thought back over it. She wondered if Chris was thinking of her now. 'I know I have your attention darling,' she thought. She'd watched him earlier when he arrived at the fire with Ezra. It had surprised her to realize she was glad Ezra was okay. She didn't really want to kill anybody.

All she wanted was Chris. Opening her eyes she glanced out at the passing scenery. The river, she smiled again and thought of Vin. She had never used chloroform before and she had almost not used enough. He had actually woken up before everything was set. Of course, he was tied up, but he had still looked at her with those eyes. Looked through her. She could still hear him, 'This will kill Chris,' was all he'd said. He hadn't even raised his voice above that soft whisper. That's when she hit the power button and rolled the window down. She knew it would at most give him the chance of survival. Then the car had rolled so smoothly into the river.

"Ma'am?" the driver's voice brought her back to the present. They were at the hotel. Kara paid the fare and ran to her room, locking the door behind her. She checked the monitors noting that Chris' office was dark and silent. Then she crawled into bed with a picture of Chris, and clutching the bullet she wore around her neck, cried herself to sleep.

* * *

As the first rays of morning began to break through the dusty blinds Chris stirred restlessly. He looked over at Vin sleeping on Buck and J.D.'s battered couch, and let out a long deep breath.

"You okay cowboy?" Vin asked without moving.

"Just checking to see if you were."

Vin turned onto his side so he could see Chris. "Told you last night I was."

"You know you've got more lives then a damn cat."

"I reckon," Vin grinned.

Chris still couldn't believe Vin had managed to get out of the car, let alone swim to the river's bank with his hands tied behind him. Miraculously there was a bystander who witnessed the whole thing and dove in to help.

Chris stood and stretched rolling his neck around, then quietly he walked over to J.D.'s bedroom door and opened it an inch to see if Ezra was still asleep.

"You can rest assured I'm quite well Mr. Larabee." Ezra was sitting on the edge of the bed, already fully dressed and putting on his shoes.

"You need to stop worrying Chris," Vin spoke from behind him.

Chris spun around startled. "Damn! Do you have to sneak up on a man like that?" Vin just shrugged and went in search of coffee.

"Think of it as revenge for making me go to the hospital and then stay here," he called over his shoulder.

"I heard that!" Buck came bounding down the stairs. "It's not that bad."

"Define that bad," Ezra came out of the bedroom stepping over a pile of dirty clothes, "this place is reprehensible."

Buck rolled his eyes and took the cup of coffee Vin held out.

"Where's the kid?" Chris asked looking upstairs.

"He's coming, I left him belly aching about how hard the floor was to sleep on."

"I would have been more than willing to let the poor boy sleep in his own bed," Ezra began.

"Enough Ez, "Chris interrupted. "We need to get moving." He looked at his watch.

"Heard anything from Nathan and Josiah?" J.D. asked shuffling in.

"Talked to Josiah last night. They're fine. Nathan is dealing." The sudden serious turn of the conversation sobered all of them and they stood sipping coffee in silence.

"What do we do now?" J.D. asked hopping up onto the counter.

"We're going after her," Chris' voice was hard.

"Judge give the okay?" Buck looked at his oldest friend. He could see it was tearing him up inside.

"Damn right, and even if he hadn't that wouldn't' stop me now." Chris set his cup in the sink and started for the door. "Told Josiah we'd meet them at the office first thing to brain storm this thing out."

"Let's go then." J.D. jumped off the counter and followed Chris out the door.

"Well," Ezra looked at Buck and grinned. "He certainly acts like he's suffering from his uncomfortable night's slumber."

* * *

Kara sat in the center of her neatly made bed and watched as the agents arrived at their office. She had been up very early. Everything was ready now, though, everything. Reaching forward she adjusted the volume on the monitors so she could hear what the men were saying.

"Okay," Chris was talking. She loved the way he just sat on the corner of J.D.'s desk. He looked so good. "Number one is everybody watch your backs. She's gone after Ezra, Vin and Nathan already. That means it's very possible she is going for you three next," he looked towards Buck, Josiah and J.D.

"You really think she is going to come after all of us?" J.D. asked pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"There's no telling what she'll do Kid, so keep your guard up," Chris continued. "I don't want anyone out on their own, if they can help it. I mean anyone." He looked at Vin, Ezra and Nathan. "Just because she already went after you three doesn't mean she won't try again. We don't know her intent and you all came out of this basically fine."

"Chris, I really don't think she wants to hurt us," Vin tried to explain.

"She left you tied up in a car and let it roll into a river and you think she doesn't want to hurt you?"

"But she opened the window," Vin looked at Chris. "Look, she was going to leave me there just like you said. But I looked at her and she made the decision right before she got out of the car to roll the window down. She also picked a spot where there was a chance someone would witness the whole thing."

"And what about the clues, the pictures?" Ezra asked, "If she hadn't sent you the picture of the warehouse I would have met a most unfortunate demise."

Chris nodded looking at the pictures again. They were tacked onto the case bulletin board along with a time line of Kara's known movements. His mind flashed back to the bulletin board they'd found in Kara's apartment, covered with pictures of him.

"Chris?" Vin sounded concerned. "You alright?" Chris looked at him a moment then answered,

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Kara reluctantly turned away from the monitors and placed a picture of Chris on top of them. He would be here soon and then it wouldn't be long until they were together. But there were other matters to deal with first. She checked her handgun and tucked it into her bag making sure she had everything else she needed. Glancing out the window she smiled as the taxi pulled up. "Time to go," she whispered leaving the door unlocked behind her.

* * *

"Hey Chris?" Josiah stuck his head into Chris' office.

"hmm?" Chris looked up distractedly. He was trying to fill out a report on the attack on Vin, hoping it would give him some clue as to finding Kara.

"I have an appointment to look at a possible new location for the mission, should be back within an hour."

"You going alone?"

"No, Buck volunteered to go along."

"Buck?"

"He heard the Realtor is cute."

Chris smiled slightly, "Take your cell."

"Done."

Fifteen minutes later J.D. burst in startling him, "We got a hit!"

"What?"

"Found out where she is staying. She just called a cab."

"Where?"

"Hotel about a block from here."

"She still there?" Chris asked as Vin, Ezra and Nathan followed him, and J.D. to the elevator.

"Doubt it. They got the call about ten minutes ago, should be able to find out where they dropped her off though."

"She gave her name?" Ezra asked as the elevator doors opened.

J.D. glanced at Chris then answered, "as Kara Larabee."

Chris scowled, "Get on the phone with the cab company."

Chris couldn't believe how close the hotel was to their offices. He and Nathan arrived first and met the local police already on the scene.

"You go in yet?" Nathan asked.

"No we were told to wait for you team," the officer adjusted his hat narrowing his eyes as Vin and Ezra pulled up in Ezra's Jaguar.

"Good," Chris nodded to the older man and walked toward the hotel room. J.D parked his bike next to the jag and ran to catch up with the other agents.

"You should wear your helmet." Nathan reprimanded J.D., as he ran up the steps toward them. J.D. rolled his eyes.

"It was only a block." Nathan dropped the matter and turned as Chris slowly opened the hotel room door, his gun drawn.

"It's clear," he said returning the gun to his shoulder holster. He hadn't actually expected her to be there. The room was decorated so simply it almost took on a spartan look. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that besides the television there were two small monitors on a dresser at the end of the bed. He walked closer.

"Those are surveillance monitors," J.D.'s voice sounded distorted, as Chris stared at his own office on the screen.

"God damn it!" he picked up the picture of himself and flipped it over.

"She's been watching us? And listening to everything we've said?" J.D.'s voice rose.

"Easy Kid," Vin put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"What inspiring morsel of scripture did she leave us today?" Ezra watched as Chris flipped the picture over and read the back.

"I will rise now and go about the city in the streets and in the broad ways. I will seek him whom my soul loveth: I sought him, but I found him not." There was silence for a moment as time seemed to stop.

"Buck and Josiah," Nathan's whisper broke the spell. J.D. pulled away from Vin, and ran out the door.

"J.D.!" Chris yelled after him. The four men right behind him, but the younger agent was already starting his motorcycle and throwing his helmet on. "J.D. Wait!" Chris tried again to no avail. J.D. took off out of the parking lot.

"You know where Josiah and Buck were going?" Chris turned to Nathan.

"Yeah, it's just downtown."

"Let's go then," Vin started for the Jaguar. Suddenly there was the ear piercing screech of brakes followed by a sickening sound of metal striking metal.

"Oh my god." Ezra and Chris began to run to their vehicles.

Nathan jumped into the truck after Chris."It might not be J.D.," he tried to sound hopeful, as Chris threw the truck into reverse.

The scene that awaited them, less then 100 yards up the road, proved otherwise. Nathan was out of the truck before it stopped, running to where J.D. lay on the pavement. Chris saw the drivers and passengers both getting out of the cars that were involved. J.D.'s bike lay ten feet from him in a mangled heap. Kneeling beside Nathan he dialed 911, then threw the phone to Ezra. J.D. tried to move when Nathan spoke his name.

"Don't move, Kid," Chris could see the fear in his eyes.

"Brakes," J.D. whispered through the helmet, "get this off," he tried to reach for the helmet, but Nathan stopped him.

"Don't move J.D."

J.D. grimaced and let out a low moan, "Chris, you gotta warn them."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Chris reassured him.

"My brakes..." J.D.'s eyes met his, then clouded, and closed as he lost his fight to stay conscious.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Will he be alright?" Chris watched as the paramedics carefully loaded J.D. into the ambulance. He looked at Nathan, waiting for the answer to his question.

"I think so Chris. His vitals are stable and he's breathing on his own. He definitely has a broken wrist and a concussion, but as far as anything else..." his voice trailed off.

"Why don't you ride with him," Chris suggested. "He'll be looking for a familiar face when he comes around."

Nathan nodded and climbed into the back of the vehicle. "Get a hold of Buck and Josiah," he called over his shoulder.

Chris acknowledged he had heard Jackson with a wave and walked over to where Ezra and Vin stood. Vin was talking to one of the driver's involved in the crash.

Ezra was on his phone.

"He just pulled out in front of me," the agitated man explained. "Right through the red light. I tried to swerve, but I know I clipped him. He flew off the bike and I hit that other car." He pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the car he spoke about.

"Thank you," Vin said softly, steering the man toward one of the police officers that had followed them from the hotel. He turned to Chris, "You hear?"

Chris nodded, "J.D. tried to tell me something about his brakes, can you check that out?"

"Sure." Vin walked over to the destroyed motorcycle.

"Damn!" Ezra looked like he was ready to throw his phone. Chris raised an eyebrow questioning. "No answer from either of them. I've tried twice. Could they be out of range somehow?"

Chris frowned."Try again and we'll head over. Call Nathan for the directions."

"J.D. was right Chris," Vin called him over. "See here, " he pointed to the brake line, "It's been cut almost all the way through. Wouldn't have taken much for it to sever completely."

Chris' eyes hardened as he was hit with a new wave of rage. "Kara," he hissed her name as if it was a curse, then turned back to Ezra who just shook his head. "Get those directions now!"

* * *

Buck and Josiah stood in the main room a small building, waiting. Overhead halogen lights hummed and flickered on and off casting a ghostly dimness about the entire room.

"I thought you said the realtor was going to be here," Buck complained wandering around the dingy room impatiently. Josiah smiled at his friend's restlessness and glanced at his watched.

"She said she would be here at 10 a.m. Probably got tied up at another site or something. Since it's open I'm going to go ahead and look around, then we can get out of here."

There were two doorways leading off opposite sides of the room and he headed for the closest one. This room was even darker then the first. Only one light worked. Josiah sighed heavily. He wanted to find a new location for the mission soon, before winter hit full force, but this place didn't feel right. It didn't even have a kitchen, but more then that there was something else he sensed, a heaviness. He listened a moment. Had Buck said something?

"Buck?" He started back into the main room, "Buck did you say something to me?" His mind focused on two things as he entered the room. Buck's still form sprawled on the floor and the sound of a gunshot. Something slammed into his side. Caught off guard the big man stumbled back into the doorframe and slid to the ground. Forcing his eyes to focus he looked up to see Kara standing over  
him, a gun in one hand, a raised crow bar in the other.

"Oh God," his whisper escaped as the crowbar landed sending him into merciful darkness.

* * *

Dirty linoleum.

Chris stood trying to suppress his wrath, as he stared at the pool of blood on the dirty linoleum floor. Buck's blood. Josiah's blood.

How did this happen? He had arrived just ahead of Vin and Ezra to find both Buck and Josiah unconscious on the floor. Buck had been beaten, he assumed with the crow bar that lay next to Josiah. Sanchez had been shot in the side. Chris tried to stop the bleeding. Glancing at his hands, he realized they were still covered in Josiah's blood.

"Chris?" Vin touched his shoulder lightly. He turned to his friend, "Ezra and I are going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. Are you coming?"

Chris nodded.

"You okay?"

He looked at Vin.

"Chris?" Vin's voice rose slightly concern filling his eyes.

"Go," Chris commanded. "I'll be there in a bit." Vin hesitated unwilling to leave. "I'm fine, go."

"What are you going to do?" Tanner waited, but Chris didn't answer him. "I'm staying with you."

"Like hell you are!" Chris' eyes flashed fire, "Josiah, Buck and J.D. need you now."

Vin stood up to him. "I'm not going anywhere until you promise not to go do something stupid-like trying to find Kara on your own. "

"I'm going to talk to Travis about what we can do to find her," Chris lied. "Now go, Ezra is waiting for you."

Vin reluctantly turned and started for the door. "You'll come to the hospital after you talk to the Judge?"

"Yes. I'll be there." He watched through the grimy window as Vin got into the jaguar. After the car was out of sight, Chris went out to his truck and sat behind the steering wheel trying to think. He didn't actually know where he was going. He just needed a minute to try and process everything that was happening. "So much for her not wanting to hurt anyone," he mumbled. He ran his fingers through his hair and started the truck. He needed to get away from everyone and that included the dozen or so police officers that were milling around putting up crime scene tape and photographing the scene.

Driving with no destination in mind, scenes from the last day and a half filtered through his memory. First Ezra in the freezer gasping for breath, then Vin in the emergency room, pale and wet. The agony on Nathan's face, as they watched his home burn to the ground, and now all of the sudden J.D., Buck, and Josiah all cut down one right after the other.

What had set her off? Her actions were intensifying and getting more violent with each attack. He looked up and slammed on his brakes as the traffic light in front of him turned red.

"Shit." He needed to get off the road so he could get out and think. The light turned green and he drove on, finding himself pulling into Four Corners Park less then five minutes later. "Where it all began," he murmured parking the truck in the nearly deserted lot and hopping out. The air was cool as he walked over to a picnic table and sat on the table, his feet resting on the bench. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He had to get it together. He could still remember the fear in Kara's eyes, the day she was attacked and he had come to her rescue. He laughed out loud. Come to her rescue now that was a joke.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Chris growled and ran his fingers roughly through his hair. In one moment he had endangered his entire team, his closest friends. The guilt washed over him renewing the helplessness that tore him apart. He knew that no one blamed him personally for the attacks but that didn't change the way he saw it or the guilt he felt over the whole situation.

Glancing at his watch he sighed. He needed to get to the hospital. Silently he prayed that Buck, Josiah and J.D. were all okay. He needed to find out for himself, though. Plus, if he didn't show up soon Vin was apt  
to come looking for him.

Slowly Chris got up and walked to his truck. He couldn't shake the questions from his head. "Why does she keep going after them?" he asked out loud, as he opened the driver's side door.

"To get to you Beloved."

Chris felt the needle and heard her voice simultaneously. His senses seemed to explode. He turned trying to grab her, but was suddenly uncoordinated as his arms and legs refused to follow the commands his brain was screaming at them. He could feel himself fading. He looked at Kara as he slouched against the frame of the truck, meeting her calm gaze.

"Don't worry Chris, " she said soothingly. "I'll take excellent care of you."

* * *

Vin gazed out the window of J.D.'s ER exam room and sighed. The view reminded him of the comedies you would see on TV, and the movies where the unsuspecting character would rush to the window and throw open the blinds only to be greeted with a solid brick wall. He glanced down at his watch and then to the wall clock. Both read the same time, he was hoping at least one was wrong. He was going on his third hour in the emergency room. He hated hospitals, and where was Chris?

He looked up as J.D. came out to of the restroom moving slowly.

"You okay?" Vin turned toward him.

"I guess." It was hard not to want to laugh and cry at the same time looking at J.D. His own clothes had been virtually shredded in their losing battle with the pavement, so Vin had taken Ezra's Jag to the office and brought his Jeep back since he had a change of clothes stashed in the back. Vin's jeans hung long and loose on the young agent and Vin noticed the snap was still undone. The flannel shirt he'd provided also too big. It hung open revealing J.D.'s scraped and bruised chest.

I couldn't get the buttons or snap," J.D. admitted. He had managed to get the sleeve over his cast by leaving the cuff unbuttoned and then rolling it up part way.

"Let me help," Vin offered glancing at the swollen fingers protruding from the black cast. J.D. nodded sheepishly.

Vin quickly snapped J.D.'s jeans and was just finishing with the shirt buttons when the doctor returned carrying a sling.

"Let me show you both how to do this." He went over how to use the contraption twice then helped J.D. into it.

"I have to wear this just for my wrist?"

"Only for a couple of days. It will help you keep the wrist elevated and relieve some of the pressure and throbbing you are feeling." The doctor looked at Vin then to J.D. again. "I wish you would change you mind and stay overnight. You have a mild concussion," he paused adjusting his wire rimmed glasses before going on, "and you are going to be ten times more sore tomorrow than you are right now."

J.D. was adamant. "No, I need to see Buck. I'm fine," his eyes teared slightly, but he blinked his emotions back.

The doctor sighed heavily. "Alright then."

"Buck is going to be okay kid, " Vin reassured as they walked down the hall stepping out of the way of a nurse with her arms full of supplies. "And Josiah too, eventually."

The doctor's reports for both of the agents seemed to echo through his mind. Buck had a broken jaw, a concussion, three broken ribs and a bruised liver. He was, amazingly, listed as stable. Josiah was still in ICU. The bullet had just missed his kidney and they were concerned over the amount of blood he had lost as well as the blow to the head he'd received. So far Sanchez had not regained conciousness. Vin sighed, Nathan was sitting with Josiah now.

"You sure Buck is okay?" J.D. interrupted his thoughts sounding almost like a small child.

Vin nodded. "Ain't all that pretty though."

"Never was." J.D. smiled slightly, as Vin laughed.

Ezra looked up as they entered the room. He looked tired and worn.

"How is he?" J.D. moved to a chair on the other side of Buck's bed.

"Asleep finally." Ezra moved towards Vin.

"How is he really?" Vin lowered his voice and nodded towards Buck.

"Alright, in a bit of pain. However, I'm considering counting the advantages of having his mouth wired shut for a while."

Vin chuckled. Ezra's eyes grew serious. "Any word from Chris?"

Vin shook his head and glanced at his watch again. "No and it's been over three hours."

"You think he went after her?" J.D. grimaced as he adjusted his weight in the chair.

"He said he…" Vin's response was interrupted by his cell phone. He answered it quickly looking around for any nurses waiting to yell at him for having i ton in the hospital. "Tanner."

Ezra and J.D. watched with growing anxiety, as Vin's expression changed from worry to a mixture of anger and fear.

"What is it?" J.D. pulled himself out of the chair, and came around the bed.

"Local police were doing a scheduled sweep of Four Corners Park. They found the truck with the driver's side door open. No sign of Chris or anyone else. They found another envelope, though."

"Shit, " Ezra started for the door. "I'll run up and tell Nathan we're going. He'll want to stay with Josiah."

J.D. started to follow the two older agents.

"You ain't coming." Vin put his hand up to stop J.D., but pulled back before he touched him remembering the scrapes on the kid's chest.

"Yes I am," J.D.'s eyes flashed with determination.

"J.D. you need to rest and be here for Buck when he wakes up."

"I'm going," J.D. stated flatly. "Besides, Buck will understand. Look I know I can't do much, but Vin I need to be there. Besides you don't know what to expect. You may need me, please."

Vin hated that look J.D. was using it always wore him down and he didn't have time right now to argue. "Alright, but you do exactly what Ezra and I tell you to do, no more arguing."

"Deal," J.D. nodded and hurried into the hallway. Vin glanced back at the sleeping Wilmington. Buck was going to kill him for taking the kid with them.

* * *

'He doesn't even look at peace when he's asleep,' Kara thought sadly. She focused her attention back on the road in front of her instead of the unconscious man sprawled across her back seat. 'He is beautiful though,' she smiled. 'And now we can be together.'

Oh he'd be angry at first, she knew, but Kara was confident he'd come around. Once he could see how much she loved him he would realize he loved her too. Now that his so called friends were out of the way.

"Friends," she huffed changing lanes. All they wanted to do was keep him away from her. "Some friends." She would do anything now to be with Chris. Anything. And now she wanted to be sure the other men realized that.

Chris stirred slightly, and a low groan escaped his lips. Kara checked over her shoulder quickly to make sure he was okay then turned back to the road. She knew the tranquilizer she'd given him would keep him under for quite awhile yet.

Regret flashed through her momentarily. She hated the fact she had to drug him to come away with her, but it was the only way. He would forgive her. She had almost been unable to get him to the car by herself. She smiled at the memory of wrapping her arms around his broad chest, and carefully dragging him to her car. She knew they were meant to be together. She felt it every time they touched. Oh she couldn't wait to touch him again, to run her fingers through his hair, to stare deeply into those eyes, to kiss him.

Kara sighed as she pulled off the main road and headed into the woods. "Soon," she whispered. "Very soon Beloved."

* * *

Vin approached the black dodge slowly taking in every last detail. The driver's side door was still open lending a desolate abandoned air to the vehicle. One of the police officers had handed him the envelope that was left behind, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to open it yet. He searched the interior of the cab, his eyes running over all things familiar. He rode in this truck almost more then his own jeep.

He looked down at the envelope in his hand, and turned back to Ezra and J.D. As much as he dreaded what was to come, they didn't have time to delay. He opened the plain envelope as he walked toward the other agents, and pulled out the enclosed Polaroid. It was Chris. The picture shook him. He knew it would be Chris and yet the sight of his friend unconscious, in the back seat of a car, he handed the picture to Ezra trying to collect himself.

Ezra read the words that were printed on the bottom section of the picture out loud. "I opened to my Beloved, but my Beloved had withdrawn himself and was gone. My soul failed when he spake. I sought him, but I could not find him. I called to him, but he gave no answer. My Beloved is Mine and I am His." He stopped and looked up meeting J.D.'s expectant gaze.

"There's no more?" the younger agent asked.

Ezra shook his head, "No, that's all."

J.D. reached for the picture turning it over in his own hands, then searching the envelope. "But she always leaves a clue or something."

"That was with us kid," Vin said solemnly. "This time she has what she wanted all along."

"But how are we gonna find him?" J.D. was near panic. This was too much for him. First the motorcycle accident, then Buck and Josiah. Now Chris was missing? His head hurt and he rubbed it absently.

Ezra looked at the young agent with his best game face. "J.D. we are going to find him," he spoke with a confidence he wished he felt. "We have to."

* * *

The computer screen seemed to flicker and wave as Vin pressed his fingertips against his eyes and struggled again to read the page on screen. He felt like he'd been at this for hours. Wading through the files for any information about Kara that might lead them to her and Chris. Glancing toward Ezra, he could see the Southern agent was almost as frustrated as he was. Ezra was calling rental companies trying to find a bead on Kara's car. They could tell from the picture, it was a black saturn. Now all they had to do was find it.

"How's he doing Nathan?" Vin's attention was diverted to J.D. as the young agent cradled the phone with his good shoulder and tried to peck at his keyboard with the same hand.

"You're sure?" J.D. grinned at whatever report Nathan was giving, "Alright. Tell them to hang in there. Right. I will. Talk to you later." He dropped the phone back onto it's base and met Vin's glance.

"Everything okay?"

"Josiah's doing a lot better already," J.D. confirmed. "Nathan said he has woken up twice already and they are thinking of moving him out of ICU as early as tomorrow morning."

Momentary relief flooded through Vin.

"And Buck?"

J.D. leaned back slowly. "He's okay, Nathan said he's a bit pissed about his mouth being wired closed though," he chuckled then grew serious. "Said to make sure we found Chris, and not to worry about him."

"A delightful sentiment indeed," Ezra stood and stretched. "Now if we could just conjure up a successful method of doing that." He tossed his pen onto the desk.

"No luck with any agencies?" Vin asked standing up as well. Stretching looked like a good idea.

Ezra shook his head. "Damn."

Vin placed his hands on the top of his desk and leaned over slightly. Part of him wanted to just vent the frustration he felt and push the desk out a window, but he held himself in check. He had to think, `what would Chris do in this situation? How could he find Kara?' Then it hit him. "What about the Desmond case?" he asked out loud.

Ezra gave him a questioning look, "What about it?"

"We did months of background on the guy. There has got to be something in those files that we can use."

"Could we go to Desmond?" J.D. winced as he moved too quickly trying to stand up. Vin could tell he was headed toward the filing cabinets.

"Sit down J.D.," he said gently, hating to see the boy in so much pain.

"Jack Desmond would only laugh in our faces," Ezra told them both, "I'll get the files."

* * *

The fire crackled and hissed in it's effort to warm the small cabin. Kara smiled proudly at it. She'd thought she would never get the thing going. She gazed over at Chris sleeping on the double bed near the window. She would need to get him ready soon. She didn't want him waking up on her just yet. Even in his drugged state, he would be strong enough to take her and, unfortunately, she knew it wouldn't be quite the way she liked to interpret those words.

Kara turned her attention back to the cabin, scanning the rustic interior, from the picture window overlooking the valley, to the fully equipped kitchen. It was tastefully decorated leaning slightly towards a masculine taste.

"Perfect," Kara murmured drawing a velvet pouch out of her bag and slowly unwrapping the enclosed object, "everything is going to be just perfect," she suppressed a giggle of excitement and turned the object over in her slender, shaking hands, running her fingers over it's cold smooth edges. "It won't be long now," she whispered gently setting it into the edge of the fire. She stared at it a moment then stood and walked over to the bed.

Chris didn't even stir as she lay down beside him watching the natural rise and fall of his chest and the innocent way his hair fell across his forehead. She reached up and gently pushed it away from his closed eyes, still no response. That meant she had plenty of time. "We're finally together," she breathed daring to move closer to him, snuggling against him. "And no one can come between us now."

* * *

"Hey Vin, Ezra! Come look at this." J.D. almost shouted, though the two were only sitting a few feet from him.

"What'd ya find?" Vin asked rolling his chair over next to J.D.'s. Ezra stood behind them looking over their shoulders at the computer in front of J.D.

"When we were checking out Desmond, we went through all his properties. We found out he'd often put his holdings in the name of people who worked for him." J.D. looked from Ezra to Vin, "This is a list of questionable properties. We couldn't tell for sure if they were owned by Desmond or not, and didn't recognize any of the listed owners as Desmond's people. Before we were able to check out the list, the sting went down and it was all over."

Vin looked at J.D. following what he was saying. It was times like these that he was reminded that whether or not J.D. looked like a kid, he was an excellent agent. "What did you find?" He asked.

"Well I ran a cross reference double checking Kara Billings with any of the property owners."

"And?" Ezra could sense J.D.'s growing excitement.

" I found 5 matches with some form of Kara or Billings."

"Damn you're good," Vin smiled, "print them please?" He walked over to the printer impatiently waiting for the pages to spit out.

"But how will we check out 5 places?" J.D. asked. "They're all over the state?"

Ezra answered. "We'll use some logical deduction."

The printer hummed and within seconds the information they needed was in Vin's hands.

"Gotta love that new printer," J.D. grinned.

Vin handed the pages to Ezra with a slightly sheepish look, "Would you mind, it will go faster." Ezra nodded and began scanning the facts.

"Okay, the first property is listed as owned by Dave Billings, it's a strip mall." Ezra looked up at the other two. "I think we can rule that one out. I get the impression Kara would have taken Chris somewhere quiet, in the middle of nowhere." He read on. "Here we go gentlemen, listed under one Kara Williams, a log cabin up in Clear Creek Canyon area. Damn."

"What?" Vin asked.

"There is no exact address given, just the general area."

"I know my way around up there pretty well," Vin admitted.

"I'd say it's a place to start," Ezra picked up his jacket. "Are we riding in your jeep?"

"But what if it's not the right place?" J.D. question slowly getting out of his chair.

"Then we'll check out the rest of the places on the list," Vin reassured him. "We have to start some place, and like Ez said, this sounds like the place. We'll call Nathan and Judge Travis on the way to let them know we are going."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Warning- language gets a bit worse in this part. oh and Kara-she's really crazy in case you haven't figure it out yet. you've been warned.

* * *

Part 5

Why is it so dark?

Chris fought against the confusion and haze trying to remember where he was and why he felt so uncomfortable. He tried to stretch, but his arms and legs refused to move. The familiarity of that feeling crashed in on him as he remembered everything. He struggled to support his own head and tried to force his eyes open. He could hear the fire, smell the woods and sense her there, watching him. Straining Chris opened his eyes.

Kara sat across from him in a leather arm chair. She leaned forward and smiled.

"You're awake," she stated simply.

Awareness was coming quicker now. He could feel himself shaking off the effects of whatever she had given him. As he tried to shift his weight, it dawned on him, that his limbs were not hampered by the drug any longer, but the fact was that he was tied up. He was sitting in a high back chair, his arms tied behind him and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Sorry about the restraints." Kara's voice was almost sincere. "I couldn't take the chance you might not want to stay awhile."

"I don't," his dry voice sounded more like a growl.

"Thirsty?" Kara's eyes roamed over his face, searching.

Chris nodded, though, in actuality he wanted nothing more at this moment than to wrap his hands around her exquisite neck and squeeze every bit of demented life out of her. He could hear her movements behind him, opening cupboards, turning on the water. He flinched slightly when she presented the glass in front of him.

"Are you going to untie me?" He asked harshly.

She shook her head. "No, I'll hold it for you." She tipped the glass closer to his mouth and Chris began to drink, his eyes never leaving hers. She'd taken out the brown contacts, her eyes now their natural steel gray. She was careful not to tip the glass too far. Cold drops of water dripped onto his chest when she finally pulled the glass away.

"Enough?"

He nodded. Kara set the glass on a small end table next to her chair and picked up a towel she had brought from the kitchen. Gently she wiped his mouth and chin then moved the towel lower slowly drying his chest.

"That's fine, Kara," he kept his voice even.

She looked at him a moment, then stepped back sinking into the chair again, the towel still clasped in her hands.

"Are you going to tell me why you are doing this?" Chris needed answers.

"Why?" Kara looked at him aghast. "We belong together Chris. We are meant to be." She seemed shocked that he would think any different.

"You can't believe that." He couldn't fathom he was even having this conversation.

Kara nodded pushing her hair behind her ear. The movement made her look girlish. "I feel it," she whispered.

Carefully he twisted his hands around, his fingers searching for an end to the rope that bound him. 'Keep her talking Larabee,' he told himself.

"Why did you hurt my men?" He asked in an effort to distract her.

"The rope is covered in duct tape," she told him. "You won't be able to untie yourself. As for your men…" She paused starting to reach out to him, but the look he gave her stopped her. "Your men were only a way to get your attention."

Chris, glared at her, his anger rising along with his voice. "You couldn't have just come to me? You had to try to kill my friends?"

"I never wanted or intended to kill anybody!" Kara snapped at him. "Why can't you understand? You weren't going to pay attention to me. All you wanted was to arrest me and besides that, you were paying attention to her."

"Who?"

"Like you don't know!" Kara jumped up and began pacing around him, "I saw you and I heard you! You care about her," she insinuated.

Fear penetrated him, "Oh God, what have you done to Mary?"

Kara froze and slowly turned towards him, her eyes filling with tears. "You really do care about her."

"What did you do to her Kara?" He repeated the question trying to soften his voice, as he fought the panic he felt.

Kara sank into the chair opposite him again. "I didn't do anything to Mary. Everything I did was so that we could be together." She fingered her necklace, "If I had hurt Mary or made you think I was going to hurt her you wouldn't have left her side."

"But by going after the team?"

Kara's voice was barely more than a whisper. "You were distracted, pulled in all directions."

"Easier to get to!" Chris stared at her as renewed rage flooded his senses.

"Don't worry about them, Chris. None of that matters now." Her mood changed abruptly, turning her almost giddy. "We're together now!"

He watched stunned as she hopped up and moved behind him into the kitchen area. Ezra was right, she was fucking crazy. Did she actually think he wasn't going to worry about them? God he didn't even know if they were all alive! He struggled against the rope and tape again to no avail.

Vin had to be looking for him by now. If Kara had followed her pattern she would have left a note or picture of some kind. He turned his head, straining to see where she was.

"They'll find me," he told her.

Kara laughed lightly. "They don't know where you are darling, and no, this time no clues. Just a note."

She knelt beside him. God he wanted to get his hands on her.

"No way to find you." She reached up and gently touched his cheek, but he jerked his head away. Kara smiled as he scowled. "You'll see Beloved."

She trailed her fingers across his chest.

"Do not touch me," Chris controlled the shiver he felt at her touch. Kara grew serious at the coldness of his voice.

"It's our destiny, Chris. You can't fight it."

"Like hell." He watched as she stood up and moved closer to the fire. What was she doing?

"When are you going to understand? Ever since I first saw you, I knew. We are meant to be. 'My Beloved is Mine and I am His.'" She stared into the fire as if hypnotized for a moment.

"If we are so destined, then untie me and I'll stay with you." Chris tried again.

Kara moved quickly catching him off guard, as she turned and slapped him hard. She leaned in close to him her face only inches from his. Her voice was low and calm.

"Do not patronize me. Do not lie to me." Her eyes were like stones. "Do not assume you can twist my thoughts and make me doubt or question any of this. You are the one for me, Chris. You are my Beloved, and nothing you can do or say will change that." Her eyes softened slightly, as she gingerly touched the welt on his cheek. He remained still, watching the emotions race through her. "I am not stupid. I know that right now you don't love me." She lowered her gaze and turned back to the fire. "But you will."

* * *

Vin pushed his jeep as fast as he dared over the rough road leading into the mountains. A sense of urgency drove at him, but between the terrain and the wincing that J.D. was trying to hide, he held back. Glancing in the review mirror, he was surprised at Ezra's pallor. The southerner had graciously given up the more comfortable front seat to J.D. knowing the kid would be jostled less. But now he was as white as Vin had ever seen him without some kind of injury.

Ezra looked up sensing Vin's scrutiny. Their eyes met for a moment and Ezra nodded slightly trying to reassure Vin that he was okay. Vin noticed Ezra's shortness of breath then and realized the problem. With out a word he nodded back and smoothly rolled down his window. His action caught J.D.'s attention.

"How much further?" J.D. asked, trying not to sound like a small child on a long trip.

"Shouldn't be more then twenty minutes or so and we'll be in the area," Vin said looking at his watch. It was getting late and they didn't have much daylight left. He picked up a little more speed. "Keep your eyes open for any side roads that look like they might lead to cabins." Nathan had called them twenty minutes before. He had checked on the other three properties on their list. All of them checked out in some way or another so they knew they had to be headed towards the right place. Now all they had to do was find the right cabin.

"Watch for her car too," Ezra added.

If they didn't get to Chris before nightfall, Vin feared what they would find. He wanted to believe Kara wouldn't hurt Chris but if Larabee managed to set her off there was no telling what she might do to him. Kara may think she loves Chris but she was still unpredictable and very unstable. He checked the review again and noticed Ezra was breathing smoother. J.D. was looking out the window already searching for side roads.

"Is that a store?" J.D. pointed to a rough little log building, it's sides were plastered with sale signs and advertising posters.

Vin nodded, "Let's stop and ask some questions." He pulled into the gravel drive and parked in front of the store.

J.D. suppressed the urge to joke about three ATF agents needing to stop for directions and slowly climbed out of the jeep, steadying himself with his good hand. Now was not a time for jokes, not when they needed any information they could get. Moving gingerly, he followed his partners into the small grocery.

"You talk," Vin handed the pictures they had of Kara and of Chris to Ezra as they approached the counter.

"Can I help you guys?" A young teenager sat behind the counter thumbing through a sporting goods catalog he'd pulled off the rack.

"I certainly hope so, we are searching for these two people. A young woman traveling with this man." Ezra laid the pictures on the counter and pushed them towards the boy.

The teen looked at the pictures then at the two agents and back to the picture again.

"You cops?" He asked curiously.

"ATF," Vin answered. "Have you seen them?" He was too impatient to leave all the talking to Ezra.

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Yeah, I've seen her I think, but she looked a little different than this."

"She has blonde hair now, shorter," J.D. explained stepping closer to the counter.

"Yeah, yeah it was her then." The clerk looked at the youngest agent. "You're ATF too? Damn, what happened to you?" He stared.

"Her," Ezra tapped Kara's picture.

"Shit!" The kid looked at the picture again. "She was in quite awhile ago. Didn't see him with her, but she said her boyfriend was in the car sleeping or something."

"Did she give you any idea of where she was heading?" Ezra pulled a small notebook from his jacket pocket.

"Ahhhh." The boy closed his eyes trying to remember. "Yeah, said something about a cabin up on the ridge. Nice and isolated she said. She was real excited about getting there. Bought a ton of groceries. Looked like she was planning on staying awhile."

"The ridge." Vin traced his mental map of the area. There were about a half dozen cabins on that stretch of land.

"Yeah." The boy thought he was asking about it. "It's up off this road, maybe 30 miles or so?"

Vin nodded looking to Ezra. "I bet she's in the last cabin up there. Great view. Desmond's style."

"Let's go then." J.D. was already started for the door.

"Hey," the boy called after them. "Did I help at all?"

"Immensely," Ezra called over his shoulder. "Thank you."

Pulling back onto the bumpy road Vin glanced at J.D. "Road'll be rough."

"I'll be fine Vin, " J.D. assured him. "We need to get to Chris."

Vin stepped on the gas and focused his attention on the road.

* * *

"Have you ever read the Song of Solomon?" Kara asked looking down. Her hands were trembling. Courage, she needed courage. 'You have to do this,' she reminded herself. She turned toward Chris, her eyes glistening with the tears she was trying desperately to control.

"Only in the notes you sent."

The hand print on his face was fading quickly. She shouldn't have hit him. God, he was so strong. He hadn't even flinched. "I'm sorry I hit you." The words were out before she realized it.

Chris remained silent.

Kara fidgeted with her necklace again and continued. "It's a beautiful love story." She closed her eyes as she searched for the right words. "Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm. For love is as strong as death, jealousy is as cruel as the grave. The coals there of are coals of fire, which hath a most vehement flame. Many waters cannot quench love neither can the floods drown it. "

Chris watched as the tears she was fighting escaped and rolled, unchecked, down Kara's cheek. The passion she spoke with unnerved him. He recognized some of her words.

Kara opened her eyes, wiping away the tears. She met Chris' gaze and smiled. "You remember it?"

"Parts," he acknowledged.

"It's my favorite passage," she looked wistful. "For love is as strong as death. Remember that Chris."

"Why? Are you going to kill me?" He hoped he wasn't setting her off again. Right now she seemed calm, but he knew she was teetering on the edge. Warning alarms seemed to blare through his head, dulled only by the ever present aching in his shoulders and upper arms.

Kara gave him a look like, "don't be ridiculous," but didn't answer his question. Instead she turned and appeared to reach into the fire. He noticed then that she had picked up some sort of pot holder from the hearth and was using it to protect her hands as she pulled something from the flames.

"Have you ever seen a seal?" She faced him again giving him a full view of the object in her grasp. It looked somewhat like a poker one would use to stir up a fire, except it was less then six inches long and the end was flat and the size of a silver dollar rather then coming to a point.

Chris felt his heart begin to race and concentrated on keeping his breathing even, showing no reaction. He didn't know how long exactly the thing had been in the fire but the end of it was obviously extremely hot.

"I had this made special for us." Kara brought the seal closer. "See the letters? They're old English," she explained proudly. "C and K."

Chris could see the raised edges and lines and could faintly make out the general letter shapes.

"What are you going to do with that?" He hadn't meant it to be a whisper.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kara examined the seal, not answering him. "How intricately the letters are woven together? It takes a moment to distinguish them doesn't it, like they are one."

"Kara put that thing down now," his voice was harsh, trying to command her, but she only smiled, a far away look crossing her features.

`Shit! shit! shit! What the hell was she going to do with that thing?' Chris struggled to free his hands, but the rope and tape held them strong. A cold fear filled him as she took a step closer.

"My Beloved is Mine and I am His," she whispered.

Kara faltered a moment as Chris tried in vain to tip his chair back and away from her, but his legs were secured to tightly to get the leverage he needed.

Chris saw her hesitation. "Kara put that thing down, please you don't have to do this," he reasoned.

"I do," she nodded. "It's the only way. Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm."

"That's not a seal Kara!" He shouted. "It's a fucking brand!"

"No, no, " Kara shook her head and with one fluid motion stepped forward and pressed the scorching metal against his chest.

Chris bucked back in the chair trying desperately to get away from the searing pain. "Mother fucker!" He yelled biting his lip.

Kara pulled back quickly careful not to hold the seal in place more then a few moments. He glared at her, pain evident in his eyes. His chest burning like it was on fire. He looked down at the raised marks knowing he was scared forever. "Fuck," he gasped. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm," she was whispering the phrase over and over.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled.

"Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm." Kara unbuttoned her shirt with her free hand and shrugged it off revealing a tank top underneath.

"Kara?" Chris watched her in disbelief.

"As a seal upon thine arm," her eyes locked with his as she reached around and pressed the metal into her upper arm.

"Kara no!" He saw the pain flicker into her eyes as she held the seal against her bi-cep. "Kara stop!" She just held it here, longer and longer. "Kara!"

She was aware of Chris shouting at her, but couldn't' tell what he was saying. A wave of nausea hit her and she struggled to fight it. She felt the seal fall from her fingers and heard the echo of it clanking onto the fire's hearth. The floor jolted and her knees buckled. "My beloved," she breathed as the world tilted and she began to fall.

"Damn it," Chris muttered as he watched Kara pass out. "Shit!" He looked at his chest again. The burning seemed to intensify instead of lessen. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on his options. Trying to tip the chair over would only leave him stuck on the floor.

God, his chest hurt.

Kara stirred slightly. She wasn't going to stay out long. "Damn!" This was crazy. There was no telling what she was going to do next. He needed to get out of here. He pulled at the ropes again gasping as the restricted movement sent new stabs of pain through his chest. Groaning he laid his head back against the top of the chair. There was no way he could do this alone. He doubted he'd be able to convince Kara to untie him anytime soon. He needed help. His mind went to Vin, Ezra and Nathan, the only members of his team he knew were alright, or at least hoped they were.

"Where the hell are you guys?" He whispered as he heard Kara moving. "I could use some help any time now."

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Vin slowed the jeep to a crawl, as he navigated the twisting seasonal use only road. Every so often they would pass a cabin, most of which stood deserted. Twilight had descended making it harder to see, but Vin didn't want to chance using any headlights. "There!" he pointed up ahead to a larger cabin than the ones they had seen as relief flooded him. Kara hadn't made any effort to hide the car.

"We'll go from here," Vin turned off the engine.

"Do you have any specific plan in mind Mr. Tanner?" Ezra leaned forward in the back seat.

"I was thinking the front door."

"Will she hurt Chris if we just barge in that way?" J.D. sounded worried.

Vin thought a moment, "Lets get closer, then I'll do a bit of surveillance, get an idea of what's going on and then we'll go in."

"Sounds simple enough," Ezra said climbing out of the vehicle. They each pressed the jeep doors closed cautious not to make any noise. Guns drawn and ready they made their way closer.

"Wait here," Vin motioned as he ventured the next few yards and pressed himself silently against the cabin. Sliding along, he kept himself in the dusky shadows, as he eased around the corner "Shit!" he dropped to the ground.

The whole front side of the cabin was a plate glass window. Warily he raised himself up to peer into the window. The cabin was almost dark, the only light coming from the fireplace and a small lamp of some kind off to his right. Vin could see Chris bound to a chair and ducked down as Kara moved somewhat sluggishly around him. Accessing the situation as best he could, he crawled away from the window and hurried back to Ezra and J.D.

"How's it look?" J.D. asked as they squatted behind Kara's Saturn.

"Hard to see," the tracker admitted. "Not a lot of lights on. Chris is tied up in a chair set about dead center in the room. Plate glass window, to our right as we go in, fire place to the left. There's a couple of chairs and a couch. Couldn't see what was further to the right, probably a kitchen or bedroom, or both."

"And Kara?"

"She was moving off to the right as I looked. Didn't stay in view long. Doubt either of `em saw me. I say we go in."

"Front door still?" Ezra asked.

"I ain't going through that window," Vin grinned.

"Let's go then," J.D. started forward.

"Hey," Vin hissed grabbing him by his good arm and pulling him back to them. "Deal was you do as you're told right?"

Disappointment crossed J.D.'s features as he figured Vin was about to tell him to wait outside. He nodded.

"Then stay behind us."

"But Vin, I..." he started to protest. "What?"

"Stay behind us and be careful. We'll handle Kara, you help Chris."

"Got it." J.D. bobbed his head, his exuberance returning.

"You sure that's wise?" Ezra whispered as they came out from behind the car.

"Kid's right Ez. We might need his help in there, besides at least this way we might be able to keep an eye on him. Better then having him out here on his own."

"True enough, let's proceed."

* * *

Kara grabbed the arm of the chair and steadied herself against the onslaught of dizziness. She felt like she was on fire, but that didn't matter to her now. Chris was scowling at her, but that didn't matter either. They were connected now, sealed. Forever. She looked at his inflamed chest, her own arm reminding her of how much pain he must be in.

"I'll get a cold cloth for that," she murmured.

"How nice."

She ignored his sarcasm and touched his head gently, as she shuffled by him.

He jerked away, but she couldn't resist, she had to touch him.

"You could untie me now," he called over his shoulder at her.

The thought had actually crossed her mind, but she knew better. He was still ready to bolt and until she was positive he would stay, he had to remain tied up. Or, she smiled at the memory of laying next to him, she could give him something to knock him out again. The drugs were in the back closet.

"I can't find any towels here," she said closing the cupboard door. "I'll check in the back closet. Be right back."

"Great," she heard him growl.

Her arm throbbed as she reached for the closet door and she leaned her head against it taking a deep breath. She had to block out the pain. Startled she jumped at the sudden sound of wood cracking and men shouting. It took only a second to register what was happening. She looked around panicked. How had they found her? She heard Chris shouting to get her, and turned and ran for the back door. Slamming it open she hurled herself out into the cool evening, shocked by the chills that assaulted her when the air hit her burn.

There was no where to go but into the woods so she ran full speed into them. Branches slapped and tore at her skin as she ran. She suppressed a scream as one branch scraped across her burnt arm. She could feel the blood as it trickled down between her fingers, but she kept running. It was darker in the trees, she didn't know where she was going. Her heart pounded wildly. She couldn't let them catch her.

* * *

Chris' initial shock at the door busting open was replaced quickly with relief, as Vin, Ezra and J.D. entered the cabin with guns drawn.

"She's in back, get her!" He shouted. "And get me out of this!"

"You okay?" Vin asked.

"Fine! Go!" With a quick nod Vin ran for the back of the cabin. Ezra joined him at the open back door.

"I should have had you come in this way," Vin said heading for the woods. "She can't get far, all that's out there is a ravine."

"I'll make sure Chris and J.D. are set and join you." Ezra noted the point where Vin melted into the trees.

"Did you catch her?" Chris craned his neck around on hearing Ezra enter the room again. J.D. was crouched down struggling one handed with the duct tape and ropes.

"No but we will, J.D. run to the Jeep and procure us some flashlights. I'll get this. " He pulled a pocket knife from his pants pocket.

Chris watched his youngest team member limp quickly out the shattered door. "He okay Ez?"

"He will be, just a broken wrist and a lot of bruises. What about you?" Ezra freed Chris' hands and moved around to undo his feet. Chris flexed his sleeping arms slowly cursing softly.

"I'm fine."

"That looks pretty nasty," Ezra nodded toward his chest without taking his eyes off what he was doing. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, just get me loose so we can go after her."

"I found two lights and a shirt." J.D. was moving a little faster as he entered the cabin again.

"Ah good, I wonder if our friend has any clothes left in his closet?" Ezra passed the shirt to Chris. "I'm assuming it's futile to even try persuading you two to stay here, so be careful. I'm going to help Vin." He looked at Chris. "Is she armed?"

Chris shook his head biting back a reaction as the soft flannel settled against his raw skin. "No, but she's hurt."

"How so?"

Chris motioned towards his chest, "Did the same thing to her arm, might slow her down."

"I'd imagine so." Ezra took a flashlight from J.D. and ran for the back door.

It didn't take him as long as he thought it might to find Vin. He swiped at a branch as he joined the tracker, "She had to run off in the middle of the woods, couldn't have picked a more civilized environment could she?"

Vin just grinned at the southerner and took the flashlight scanning the path around them. It was easy to see that Kara was disoriented, but there was no real sign of which direction she had taken or if she was still ahead of them. "This way," he motioned with the light.

"How are we going to find her in all of this?" Ezra waved a hand around searching for the right word to express his total disdain.

"Searching any trail she might have left."

"Chris said she's hurt, burnt her own arm."

Vin turned and looked at Ezra. "Her own arm?"

"That's what he said. What is that?" Ezra pointed ahead to something reflecting in the light.

Vin bent and picked the object up, examining it closely.

"It's a necklace, a bullet." Their eyes met again.

"You don't seriously think she kept the...good lord."

With out warning there was a scream, and Ezra was propelled into Vin knocking both men off balance.

"Damn it!" Vin was up and after Kara before Ezra could even get his bearings. The flashlight and necklace lay deserted next to him. "At least he left the light," Ezra complained as he scooped both up and hastened after Vin.

* * *

From her hiding place in the trees, Kara saw her only option was to jump the two agents and try to get ahead of them. Now as she ran through the darkness, still confused, and pursued, she knew it was all coming to an end. She could hear the crashing foot falls behind her growing louder, there was no way she could stay ahead of Vin. Suddenly, she was shocked by the feeling of being air borne, and the realization she was falling. She screamed, as her body smacked hard against the mountainside, her hand caught in Vin's grasp.

"Hang on," he told her. "Hang on to me." He was yelling at her and she could feel her fingers sliding from his as she struggled to get any kind of footing to push herself closer to him. She tried to swing her other arm up to grab onto him, but the injured arm refused to respond to her efforts. She looked up, her eyes searching the darkness for his.

"Vin?"

"Hang on Kara. Over here!" He shouted over his shoulder as Ezra broke through the trees. She could the beam of light growing brighter as he cautiously approached the edge. "Hold on to me so I can reach her," she could hear Vin say. She felt herself slipping again.

"I can't," her eyes met Vin's, she could see the strain and fear in his. "I can't," she whispered.

"Kara, hold on." Vin slid closer tightening his grasp on her hand.

"Vin? Ezra? You got her?" Chris was coming. Her Beloved was coming for her.

"Damn!" Chris was on the ground now peering over the edge. He reached down to help Vin get a hold of her arm.

Kara looked up at him struggling to grab her. "Take my hand Kara!" He commanded. "Take it!"

"Remember," her voice cracked as she closed her eyes and relaxed her hold on Vin's hand.

"No!" Vin lunged further over the edge trying to regain his hold on her, causing Chris to have to help Ezra pull him back. They lay on the ground a moment staring into the bleak darkness. They heard the branches snapping, the rocks scattering and finally the sickening thud followed by a deadening silence.

J.D. stood behind the others, all of them quietly stunned. The flashlights cast eerie shadows about them.

"She just let go," Vin said quietly. His mind kept going through the different options he had and still hadn't landed on one that would have let him catch her without going over the edge himself. He rubbed his hands together trying to erase the lingering feel of her fingers sliding out of his.

Chris was the first one to move. Determinedly he rose to his feet and reached for J.D.'s flashlight. The younger agent handed it to him willingly.

"Let's go." He turned toward the woods. "It's over."

* * *

Chris sat on the examination table and stared at the departing nurse. As the door closed slowly behind her, he looked down at the stark white gauze taped to his chest, sighed, and slipped into Vin's shirt again. He hated this place, the smells, the needles, the atmosphere, all of it, but Vin and Ezra had told him in no uncertain terms, his first stop was getting checked out in the emergency room. He looked up from buttoning his shirt when the door swung open again.

Vin popped his head in. "You through?"

"Yeah." Chris motioned him to come in. "How are Buck and Josiah?" He was still frustrated he hadn't been able to see either of the injured men yet.

"Better. They moved Josiah out of ICU this morning and put him in a room with Buck."

"Guess we'll get to see the limits of Josiah's patience now." Chris stood and followed Vin into the hall.

"Yeah," Vin walked beside him in silence until they reached the elevator. "Everything okay with you?" He asked. The elevator doors slid closed sealing the men off from any outside interference.

Chris nodded. "I'm fine."

"What'd the Doctor say?" Vin pressed the sixth floor button, and stood back watching the numbers over the door illuminate one by one.

"Said I should set up an appointment with a plastic surgeon, but pretty much either way, there's gonna be scarring."

"Damn. Any complications otherwise?"

"Naw. Just gotta keep it clean, avoid infection." Chris looked around the elevator a moment the enclosed space sending his thoughts to Ezra. "How's Ezra doing? Still dealing with small spaces?"

"I reckon." Vin smiled. "You know Ezra, never says a word about what's really bothering him but you can see him working through it."

The elevator settled gently to a stop and Chris followed Vin to Josiah and Buck's room. Ezra sat in a chair near Josiah, softly reading to the larger man. Nathan reclined in an extra chair in the corner his eyes closed. Ezra stopped reading, and laid the Bible on the table beside the bed as Josiah opened his eyes.

"Good to see you Brother," he whispered, his voice still raw from the recently removed tubes.

"Better to see you." The sight of the huge man pale and weak made it hard for Chris to speak.

Josiah smiled, "Don't worry about it Chris. The Lord's ways are not our ways."

"Damn right about that." The muffled words came from the next bed. Chris looked at Buck raising his eyebrows. He couldn't resist giving his friend a hard time.

"Can you repeat that?"

"You heard me!" Buck growled as he held up his middle finger, but his eyes flashed with amusement. Chris stepped closer to his bed grabbing the outstretched hand and squeezing it gently.

"You practicing your ventriloquism act?"

"Very funny," Buck groaned. "Six to eight weeks of this, can you believe that?"

"Good Lord has seen fit to bless us after all," Ezra quipped. The others chuckled as Chris pulled a chair up between the two beds.

"Where's J.D.?" Vin asked. Nathan started to answer but the youngest agent pushed open the room's door as if on cue. His arm now free of the annoying sling, his eyes danced with mischief, as he balanced a cup in his good hand. Chris could see the exhaustion in the boy, though. Dark circles under his eye stood out on pale skin. It was already early morning and no one had yet to sleep more then a few minutes in various hospital chairs.

J.D. set the cup down on the tray at the end of Buck's bed and pushed the tray closer to Buck. With an exaggerated flourish he produced a straw. "Had to get Buck breakfast," he grinned.

"What the hell is that?" Buck reached for the cup a look of disgust crossing his face.

"Pizza!" J.D. burst into a fit of laughter.

"You have got to be kidding!" Buck shot the kid a killer glare and reached for him, but J.D. ducked easily out of his grasp and into the corner behind Nathan. The others smiled in amusement.

"It is going to be an interesting six weeks," Nathan admitted trying not to laugh out loud.

"You should see the wire cutters!" J.D. broke into another fit of giggles.

"Wire cutters?" Vin looked at Buck for an explanation. Buck just closed his eyes and groaned rubbing at his bruised temple.

"Don't even ask."

Silence gradually settled on the room, as the seven men each mulled over their own thoughts. Chris struggled trying to come up with the adequate words to express the burden he felt.

"Guys, I…" he started, but Josiah spoke softly interrupting him.

"No apologies Chris."

Chris looked up and around the room meeting six pair of eyes individually. Each man nodded their agreement with the preacher, and he could see the truth in their expressions. There was no blame or anger, only friendship, loyalty, and trust. He looked down at his hands somewhat over come between exhaustion and emotion. There was no way to express how important these men were to him.

Nathan was the first one to disrupt the now comfortable silence. "As much as we all want to stay and witness Buck drink he first slice of pizza, " he nodded toward the shunned cup. "Josiah and him need rest, not to mention the rest of you." For once in his life he received no arguments from any of the men, each resigned to his own need for sleep.

Vin's cell phone rang and he quietly took the call into the hall nodding a, "See ya," to the others.

Chris and Ezra said good-bye and moved to follow him.

"Hey Chris?" Buck called after him

"Yeah?"

"Glad you're okay."

Chris smiled, "I'll be back after a few hours of sleep," he assured his friend.

In the hallway Vin was tucking the phone back into his pocket. By his expression Chris could tell the call was about the search that was underway for Kara. It had been too dark to safely search for her body until just a few hours ago.

"Find her?" he asked casually, leaning against the wall across from Vin. Ezra stood next to him.

Vin shook his head. "Not yet, but they will." He saw the uncertainty cloud Chris' features briefly and went on. "Between not knowing exactly where she landed and what wild animals might have done," he paused. "It might take a while, but they'll find the body."

Chris pushed away from the wall, his mind traveling back to Kara standing over him. Her eyes somber, hair framing her face as she spoke. "For love is as strong as death. Remember that Chris." He shook the image out of his head.

"Are you coming back later?" He asked the men watching him.

Both nodded. "After some rest," Ezra yawned.

"Good, uh." Chris shuffled his feet, then looked up at them. "I didn't say thank you for before, but…"

Vin held up a hand stopping him mid-sentence. "No need to, you'd have done the same." Chris tried again but Vin went on. "We're a family, Chris. We'll always be there."

"And," Ezra smiled, interrupting. "Rest assured, one of these days we'll expect you to return the favor."

Chris chuckled. "Later." He clasped a hand on Ezra's shoulder giving a brief squeeze.

"I'll give you a ride," Vin said nodding good bye to Ezra.

Ezra watched the two men saunter down the hall waiting until they were out of sight before following. He ran a hand through his hair frowning. He needed a shower, clean clothes and sleep. He reached into his pocket debating whether to call a cab or walk the fairly short distance to the office and pick up the jaguar. His fingers touched on the unfamiliar and he pulled Kara's necklace out of his pocket. He looked at it a moment turning the spent bullet over in his slightly shaking hands. He should probably have given this to Chris, he thought. Ezra looked up towards the elevator Chris had disappeared into. He could still catch him.

No, Chris didn't need this now. Maybe later when the whole situation had mellowed down some he'd give it to him and explain. Shoving the necklace back into his pocket, Ezra started walking. They'd find her body soon and that would be enough for them to have to deal with. He passed a garbage container labeled in red and marked 'biohazard' and stopped, changing his mind. Without hesitation he pulled the necklace from his pocket again and lifting the lid of the container he tossed the bullet and chain in.

Chris was right. It was over.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
